


Один, два, три

by mfoer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как МакКой справляется со стрессом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один, два, три

_Один, два, три…_  
  
МакКой в последнее время все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что не следовало так горячиться с количеством алкоголя. Он не может решить точно – то ли он уже привык ко всей веренице событий, которая может развернуться на Энтерпрайзе с бешеной скоростью, появиться практически из ниоткуда и захватить весь экипаж корабля, то ли не привыкнет к ней вообще никогда.  
  
В любом случае, в одном он мог быть уверен точно – отказываться от выпивки он ни за что не собирался, даже если конец света грозил произойти в любую секунду.  
  
_Один, два, три…_  
  
МакКой в последнее время все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что не следовало так горячиться с количеством алкоголя. Ведь старый добрый виски совершенно точно не спасет его в этот раз, потому как имеет свойство заканчиваться, и те несколько бутылок, которые он припрятал у себя в каюте, опустели с поразительной скоростью.  
  
Он не считал, сколько дней уже провел, не притрагиваясь к выпивке, но:  
а) кажется, что с последнего глотка, который просто по-адски обжигал горло, успело пройти два чертовых столетия, и б) в одном он уверен на все сто процентов – отправиться за небольшой порцией к тайнику Чехова в этой ситуации было бы совершенно логичным решением.  
  
Спок бы им точно гордился, черт его подери.  
  
_Один, два..._  
  
Он не может перестать считать про себя. Это – просто очередная слепая попытка создать хотя бы малую иллюзию того, что он спокоен. Прием, про который один из членов экипажа рассказал ему какое-то время назад (теперь он не мог вспомнить, что это был за мерзавец, ведь был тогда пьян в стельку, иначе бы точно высказал ему все, что думает по поводу народных приемов лечения неврозов), можно было назвать нерабочим настолько, насколько это возможно. Его стоило забыть сразу же, как и его собственные надежды на светлое будущее. Но это не мешало продолжать считать, словно чеканя какую-то ему одному известную мантру вновь и вновь, пытаясь понять, почему идти по направлению к комнате Чехова казалось сейчас настолько неправильным.  
  
Парнишка этот, казалось, был просто сосредоточением всей воли к жизни, которая когда-либо существовала у любого человека. МакКой бы не удивился, если бы он стал тем, кто открыл новый сенсационный закон о том, как именно человек может испытывать поистине детский восторг практически от всего происходящего. По крайней мере при каждой малейшей удаче светился он так, словно именно этот закон он только что и открыл.  
  
_Один._  
  
Первый стакан незаметно превращается во второй, а тот – в третий, и только тогда МакКой понимает, что собирался находиться в каюте Чехова совсем недолго, выпить совсем немного виски (или это все же был скотч?) из запасов Чехова и уйти в итоге совсем немного более расслабленным. Ругаться себе под нос и безуспешно пытаться подняться с пола явно не входило в его планы.  
  
Поэтому Павел, который появляется в дверях комнаты в следующую секунду (а не в гипотетическом будущем, которого можно было избежать, если бы только получилось подняться с этого чертового пола), застает МакКоя врасплох.  
  
– Это не то, что ты мог подумать… То есть, я хочу сказать, что это не так, как выглядит… Проклятье! Прекрати улыбаться и помоги мне подняться на ноги.  
  
– Я думаю, что вам лучше будет сейчас прилечь, сэр, – конечно, все с той же широкой улыбкой на лице говорит Чехов.  
  
МакКой не успевает понять, что происходит. Он приходит в себя, когда лежит на кровати, и ему совершенно плевать на чьей – своей или Пашиной. Ему также плевать на то, откуда исходит такое успокаивающее тепло – от одеяла, в которое он завернут, или от спящего Чехова, чье размеренное дыхание он чувствует на себе.  
  
Но прежде чем закрыть глаза, он все же успевает разобрать пробежавшее в голове:  
а) так намного лучше, чем на полу;  
б) так намного лучше, чем на полу в каюте Чехова, когда его самого там нет;  
в) так намного лучше, чем ему было несколько последних месяцев.


End file.
